The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet generation device and an exposure system including the same.
As the reduction in pattern size of a semiconductor device continues, it is necessary to reduce the wavelength of light used for the exposure step, and thus, extreme ultraviolet is being currently used for the exposure step. For example, the extreme ultraviolet light is used in exposure or test steps. Since contaminants or debris may be produced in a device for generating the extreme ultraviolet light, it is necessary to accurately monitor the presence or amount of the contaminants or debris.